Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco ''is the sequel to Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. The film is about two dogs (Chance, Shadow) and one cat (Sassy), the trio from the first film, who get lost in San Francisco and they have to find their way back home. The film was released on March 8, 1996, and grossed $32,772,492 dollars at the box office. Plot From Wikpedia The owners of Shadow the Golden Retriever (voiced by Ralph Waite), Sassy the Himalayan cat (Sally Field), and Chance the American Bulldog (Michael J. Fox) decide to take a family trip to Canada. At the San Francisco International Airport, the animals escape after Chance panics and breaks free from his carrier. After eluding airport authorities, the animals find themselves in the city of San Francisco, with home on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. During the journey Chance bumps into a Boxer called Ashcan and his Bullmastiff friend Pete. Annoyed he refuses to let them past but Shadow tries to tell them they are just trying to get home. They don't listen and say they are going to eat Sassy. She hides on a window sill and Shadow and Ashcan fight. After a few seconds Sassy yells to Shadow that they have reinforcements, but it turns out to be, as Pete calls them, "Riley's gang". They help them and say that the city is no place for pets. Shadow explains they are lost and Riley points out that Chance is missing, He ran off as the gang arrived. Riley calls his friend Delilah, a Kuvasz, to run after him. She finds him in a light alley and explains why she was chasing him. As the other members of the gang are walking down the street they see, what they call, the "Blood red van" and hide. Shadow asks what it is for and Riley explains it takes dogs of the streets to a place called the lab. After it passes, Shadow asks Riley if he can help him and Sassy find a golden bridge, which he remembers passing on the way there. Riley explains that he can't because a bridge means cars and cars means humans and he doesn't trust humans. So they thank him for his help and head off to look for the bridge themselves. Meanwhile Delilah and Chance are walking in the park. He explains why they are in the city and when he asks her why Riley doesn't like humans she explains that he was abandoned as a puppy and decided to make a home for other stray dogs to protect them from all humans. Chance realizes he's fallen in love with Delilah and they head out of the park. Later while walking down a street Pete and Ashcan notice Shadow and Sassy walking down it too. They plan to jump at them but miss their chance. Round the corner Shadow sees a house on fire and remembers it holds that little boy named Tucker and his cat. Realizing they are still in there he runs in through the basement window and looks for them. Sassy goes in after him and looks for the kitten. Shadow comes out a few moments later with Tucker right behind him, then Sassy appears with the kitten. Tucker thanks them and they continue on. As they cross the street Riley and his gang tell them that they did a great job rescuing the boy and kitten and say they can stay with him until they find Chance. As they return to the gang's hideout they notice Delilah and Chance are already there. Riley tries to explain that they are different but they won't listen and head outside. The next day, Chance notices a tire and begins to chew on it but doesn't notice the "Blood red van" driving through the gates. While all the other dogs are inside Chance gets captured and driven to the lab. While there the van is stopped by the gang, Chance and the other dogs are set free, and it reverses into the river for good. Delilah then explains to Chance that Riley is right and they cannot be together. He gets upset and runs off. By now, Riley has told Shadow if humans mean that much to him he'll take them to the bridge. On their way home before crossing the bridge they are ambushed by Ashcan and Pete but Chance appears and fights them off. They cross the bridge and are found by their owners on a road and return home but Chance is still upset about Delilah but then he sees her appear from around the corner and they are reunited. Bob agrees she can stay, much to Chance's glee, and they continue with their picnic. Cast Bob Seaver potrayed by Robert Hays Laura Seaver potrayed by Kim Griest Peter Seaver potrayed by Benj Thall Hope Seaver potrayed by Veronica Lauren Jamie Seaver potrayed by Kevin Chevalia Shadow voiced by Ralph Waite Chance voiced by Michael J. Fox Sassy voiced by Sally Field Stokey voiced by Michael Bell Sledge voiced by Tisha Campbell-Martin Pete voiced by Adam Goldberg Delilah voiced by Carla Gugino Lucky Lasorda voiced by Tommy Lasorda French Poodle voiced by Tress MacNeille Spike voiced by Ross Malinger Sparky Michaels voiced by Al Michaels Ashcan voiced by Jon Polito Riley voiced by Sinbad Bando voiced by voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky Trixie Uecker voiced by Bob Uecker Category:Homeward Bound Category:Films